Papel em Branco
by Soppy
Summary: Sou aquela que passa e ninguém vê...Sou a que chamam triste sem o ser... Quem nunca se sentiu inútil...sem valor...?


Papel em Branco

- O que se faz quando você descobre que é insignificante? Ou pensou que o Lorde das Trevas sabe que você existe?Você...é...insignificante...

O silêncio havia predominado na sala. Por um momento aparentou que Sirius ignorara o comentário serpentil da prima, mas Bellatrix sabia que o ferira, que pusera ácido na ferida do primo: atacara seu orgulho. Escolhera a palavra que mais machucaria o ego do maroto, "insignificante", mas não se arrependera, sua intenção era vingar-se e vingança possui um gosto afrodisíaco; a volúpia tomava conta de seu corpo a medida que via o mundo dourado de seu amado cair...deixá-lo descobrir que enriquecera com ouro de duendes.

Um momento seu coração se aperto, colocou a mão para acalmá-lo. "Merecido" pensou recordando-se do dia em que ele a fez sentir da mesma maneira, o dia em que a abandonou, o dia em que a fez um ser sem significado com meras palavras eufemísticas para tal termo...

_- Bella, eu... estou amando outra pessoa...não quero magoá-la...não resisto à sua beleza, mas depois que conheci este alguém tão especial percebi que por você eu sentia apenas atração física...amor à aventura..._

Fora um troféu, apenas uma demonstração de rebeldia perante a família da qual ele odiava. Bellatrix pensou que ele efetivamente a tivesse amado, mas fora apenas um objeto de desejo que se desgasta e depois é jogado ao basilisco. Ela apenas satisfez hormônios de um adolescente.

_- ... creio que sente o mesmo..._

Mas não sentia. Merlin sabia o quão errada era tal afirmativa, quantas vezes pedira para que sentisse o mesmo que Sirius por ela, mas contava os segundos para que pudesse vê-lo, mesmo que de longe; sonhava com seus beijos; se arrepiava com seus toques e gestos; sorria perante seus defeitos. Talvez nunca tivera dito "eu te amo" a ele, mas estava disposta a segui-lo por qualquer caminho e defendê-lo com toda sua garra, mesmo que estivesse errado, cegamente o seguiria. O amor era gesto e emoção e não meras palavras...hipócritas.

_- ...não quero magoá-la pois tenho certo afeto por você._

Dissera-lhe noventa e cinco vezes "eu te amo". Mentira. Foram noventa e 5 e meio, pois foi interrompido pelo anoitecer. Mentirosas aquelas palavras, malditas fossem, malditas são. Então era assim que acabaria sua história, seu romance: abandonada. E quanto aos finais felizes de que ele lhe contava debaixo das árvores vermelhas do outono? O "amor" deles fora árvore: verde e florida na primavera, mas no outono caia-se a magia e no inverno a neve congelava-a e ninguém se aproximava. Este foi o fim.

Objeto, troféu, árvore...uma garota cega de amores. Uma idiota, suja, usada por uma pessoa que lhe jurou a lua e com ela se foi; e a deixou para sofrer. "especial" não foi dito nem nos últimos delírios de Sirius. Alguém que não seja especial para ninguém...o que seria?

Vingou-se naquele momento.

- Nossa...desde quando você se tornou tão filosófica? – ironizou Sirius

-Desde quando meu querido priminho perde para uma palavra?Machucou, foi?Orgulho se contorcendo como um trouxa sob efeito do Crucio?

Deixou a sala secreta sem esperar resposta, estava com pressa faria algo que mudaria sua vida: ganharia a marca. Seguiria o caminho das trevas, seria reconhecida,temida. Sorriu...com desdém, Rodolfo Lestrange a esperava.

- Arrependida?

- A vingança é um feijão sabor chocolate, mas comi o de jiló. – lamentou em voz baixa que não teria sido ouvida se o seu companheiro não tivesse a atenção toda voltada a ela.

- Pensei que tivesse saído vitoriosa.

-Ele venceu, pois sempre que uma pessoa sente algo forte por outra esta última não é insignificante...alguém sentiria a falta dele...uma pessoa que choraria sua perda seria...

- Você – disse sério – Mas não creio que somente este fato a fez perder... chorando?

- Eu nunca choro Lestrange – resmungou- Na verdade é porque eu não desfruto da mesma consideração que ele...- sorriu – no final, o ser do qual ninguém sentiria falta sempre fui eu..

Duas lágrimas se perderam no escuro, a sala e o corredor poderiam seinundar em um passe de mágica.  
- Bella...você não é insignificante... – sorriu

"É inesquecível" pensou consigo um ser que encarava o céu estrelado, desta vez não procurando a Lua Cheia e sim a folha que o outono soprou para muito longe.

_**Eu ...** _

Eu sou a que no mundo anda perdida,  
Eu sou a que na vida não tem norte,  
Sou a irmã do Sonho,e desta sorte  
Sou a crucificada ... a dolorida ...

Sombra de névoa tênue e esvaecida,  
E que o destino amargo, triste e forte,  
Impele brutalmente para a morte!  
Alma de luto sempre incompreendida!...

Sou aquela que passa e ninguém vê...  
Sou a que chamam triste sem o ser...  
Sou a que chora sem saber porquê...

Sou talvez a visão que Alguém sonhou,  
Alguém que veio ao mundo pra me ver,  
E que nunca na vida me encontrou!  
Poema de Florbela Espanca


End file.
